The present invention relates to restraint devices useful for holding a person in a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reclinable and rotatable child restraint car seat for a child which can be adjusted into various configurations according to the needs and desires of the operator. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for the protection of children during vehicular travel and for ease in placing them in the vehicle and removing them from the vehicle.